


Due biglietti

by Omibombay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doppia drabble scritta per il Drabble Weekend indetto su We are out for prompt.<br/>Prompt: Sherlock, Johnlock. Sherlock pensa che Les Miserables sia noioso, ma John ama il musical quindi è assolutamente ragionevole che Sherlock abbia trovato i biglietti della prima del film per andarci con lui, vero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due biglietti

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: doppia drabble  
> Parole: 200  
> Personaggi: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Prompt: Sherlock, Johnlock. Sherlock pensa che Les Miserables sia noioso, ma John ama il musical quindi è assolutamente ragionevole che Sherlock abbia trovato i biglietti della prima del film per andarci con lui, vero?  
> Gentilmente offerto da Elisa Story Zabini

Sherlock non amava i musical e trovava particolarmente noioso la trasposizione cinematografica de “I miserabili”  
John al contrario sembrava non vedere l’ora di vedere quel film e, non pago, voleva andare alla prima che era a dir poco sold-out da mesi. Quando aveva scoperto questa cosa sul giornale il suo umore era davvero peggiorato e a Sherlock non piaceva vederlo imbronciato e triste.   
Così aveva fatto una telefonata suo fratello che era riuscito a rimediargli degli ottimi posti.  
“Stasera usciamo” aveva esordito all’improvviso lanciandogli in grembo i due biglietti.  
Il dottore sgranò gli occhi “Come li hai avuti?”  
“Ho le mie fonti” rispose prendendo la sciarpa e il cappotto.  
Non ancora ripresosi dalla sorpresa, John lo seguì “Vieni con me?”  
“Sì, dammi un colpetto nel caso dovessi addormentarmi” rispose annoiato, sollevando una mano e richiamando un taxi.  
“Tu odi i musical” sussurrò prendendo posto nell’auto.   
“Mentre tu sembri apprezzare particolarmente quel tipo di intrattenimento. Credimi ho passato serate peggiori.”  
John continuava a fissare i biglietti che aveva in mano e di tanto in tanto spiava Sherlock che guardava lo scorrere delle luci fuori dal finestrino.  
“Grazie” sussurrò e vide chiaramente un lieve sorriso increspare le labbra del suo amico.


End file.
